silver and cold
by koukin
Summary: AU, unos pequeños han vivido precarias situaciones, que pasaria si de un segundo a otro un joven albino les diera esperanzas de vida? yaoi-shota


Hello, hello, como están todos por aqui?

K: pues mal por que ya llegaste, no te enfada de atosigar gente?

Neta no, si es bien divertido, además, este es un fic nuevo que acaba de salir de "chibis world" (osease, el mundo de mis pensamientos retorcidos)

J: solo espero que no sea otra basura mas en la que tenga que participar

No te preocupes, esta vez el protagonista será alguien muy especial para mi, es el novio de mi queridísima one-san Aoi mfy, así que aquí se los presento

Mariku: hola, mucho gusto, y gracias meny-san por brindarme esta grandiosa oportunidad

Pero vaya que me he sorprendo, para variar alguien aquí demuestra que si tiene educación, pero bueno, que e parece si das el disclimer para comenzar con esto, ok?

M: con gusto...

...ninguno de los personajes de yu-gi-oh le pertenecemos a meny o a koukin, ellos solo lo hacen con fines de diversión y sin intenciones de lucro"

Sin mas que agregar vamos al fic...

**_Ice & snow_**

Era una noche fría de invierno en la ciudad de Domino City, por las húmedas calles transitaba un pequeño no mayor a los 12 años de edad, su cuerpecito temblaba debido a que sus ropas viejas y gastadas no le proporcionaban el calor suficiente, buscaba desesperadamente un refugio donde cubrirse del incesante viento y de las precarias condiciones climáticas.

_-madre, por que me abandonaste?"-_ era la interrogante que el pequeño lanzo inconscientemente al aire, si bien el pequeño ahora tenia que encontrar la manera de subsistir el solo, lo había hecho desde los cuatro años, debido a que su madre no lo abandono, ella murió de un enfisema pulmonar dejando solo y desamparado a su pequeño hijo. Entre las cosas que él había tenido que llegar a hacer estaba trabajar cargando cajas en un mercado, pedir limosna e incluso robar, eso era antes, ahora nada de eso le servia para solventar su existencia, el pobre niño había legado hasta el punto de tener que llegar a vender su cuerpo a cualquier extraño que se lo pidiera, no era una buena manera de ganar dinero, pero al menos eso le dejaba para comer.

Mientras continuaba con su marcha hacia ningún lado topo de frente con un enorme sujeto, si bien el tipo no era un fortachón era mucho más grande que el pequeño, inmediatamente aquella figura se agacho para quedar frente al niño, el mayor quedo de verdad complacido con aquel ángel de ojos amatista y cabellos cenizos, se preguntaba como era posible que alguien como el se encontrara vagando solo y a esas horas por esos lugares tan peligrosos para un pequeño de su edad.

_- te encuentras bien pequeño?-_ fue la interrogante del alto joven de cabellos lilas.

-_ por favor, perdóneme, no vi por donde iba, se lo suplico, no me golpe- _rogaba el rubio mientras se aferraba con fuerza al abrigo del chico.

Al joven de cabellos lila podía notar la alteración en el pequeño, se dispuso a mirarlo con detenimiento, el pequeño mostraba golpes y moretones en varias partes de sus brazos y piernas, sin mencionar el labio inflamado y el ojo morado que se miraban en su rostro infantil.

- _niño, quien te hizo esto?- _preguntaba con evidente preocupación el mayor.

_- fue un señor, dijo que no lo había logrado complacer con mi trabajo y por eso me golpeo-_ decía el niño mientras gruesas lagrimas recorran sus mejillas.

-_ de que trabajo hablas, tienes familia, hermanos, algo?-_

_- pues trabajo vendiendo mi cuerpo señor, y no, mi madre murió hace tiempo, pero hay unos chicos que están a mi cuidado, son como mis hermanos-_

_- y ellos hacen lo mismo que tu?-_ pregunto con temor de conocer la respuesta.

_- solo uno-_

_- cuantos son en total?-_

_- somos 3 en total, jounounchi de 12, yugi de 8 y yo de 12 también-_

_- cual es tu nombre pequeño?- _

_- mi.. mi nombre es mariku... señor-_

_- muy bien mariku, mi nombre es bakura, dime, te gustaría ayudar a que tus hermanos ya no sufran tanto?- _decía el pe lililá esbozando una sonrisa.

_- seria eso posible, como?-_

_- fácil, solo guíame hasta donde están, prometo ayudarlos a ti y a tus hermanos-_

Mariku sonrió, su felicidad fue tanta que se tiro a llorar en los brazos de aquel sujeto, que si bien era un extraño no emanaba esa aura que aquellos tipos sucios le hacían percibir, la del chico que lo abrazaba era mas como de comprensión, de cariño, de amor.

-_ por favor sígame, es por aquí-_ lo decía el rubio mientras jalaba insistentemente de la manga del abrigo al joven.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a una pequeña casita hecha de cartón, por su aspecto uno diría que esta a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento. Mariku al estar cerca apresuro el paso para entrar en su casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta fue recibido con un abrazo por parte de un pequeño de cabellos tricolor.

_- oni-chan que bueno que regresaste, estaba preocupado por ti-_ palabras dichas por aquel dulce pequeño.

-_ mariku por fin has regresado, creí que ya te había pasado algo malo-_ decía un niño rubio de ojos miel.

_- hermanos, les tengo buenas noticias, miren..-_ decía mientras salía de la pequeña casita para regresar con el joven albino de cabellos lila y ojos carmín, ante la presencia del mayor el rubio escondió al niño tricolor tras del.

-_ si ha venido a abusar de mariku le ruego que no lo haga, si lo desea yo cumpliré con lo que usted me pida, pero por favor deje a mis hermanos en paz, lo digo sobretodo por que dudo que el cuerpo de mariku resista un abuso mas-_

_- te equivocas pequeño, yo no he venido a hacerles daño, al contrario, he venido para sacarlos de aquí, ustedes vendrán conmigo-_

_- es en serio?-_ preguntaba dubitativo el menor de los hermanos.

-_ por supuesto, anden, tomen sus cosas y vamonos-_ los tres se lanzaron sobre del albino y entre risas y lagrimas de felicidad le agradecieron al joven.

Minutos después todos iban camino a la casa de bakura, el pequeño yugi iba en los brazos del albino mientras que los otros dos iban a los costados de el. Caminaron un tiempo hasta llegar a una enorme casa, que más bien parecía mansión, la verja eléctrica se abrió y el personal de seguridad le daba las buenas noches a su patrón mientras este avanzaba hacia la puerta de la casa, antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pequeño albino de ojos chocolate.

-_ nii-sama, me tenias preocu...-_ el albinito callo sus reproches en cuanto vio a los pequeños acompañantes de su hermano –_ nii-sama, no me digas que ya volviste a las andadas y ahora no te basto "eso" si no que también te dedicaste a secuestrarlos-_

_- POR QUE CLASE DE PERVERTIDO ME TOMAS RYOU!-_

_-pues por uno mas del montón, que esperabas-_

_- joven amo, a que se debe todo ese escándalo- _decía una joven androide de nombre mery, la doncella de la familia.

_- tienes suerte de que mery apareciera-_ volviéndose hacia la chica –_ mery por favor hazte cargo de ellos, quiero que los bañen, les pongan ropa limpia y los alimenten, avísame cuando ayas terminado, y algo mas, donde esta seto?-_

_- esta en la biblioteca junto con el joven yami y el señoriíto mokuba, y no se preocupe por los señoriítos, me encargare de ellos bakura-sama-_

_- te lo agradezco mucho, ryou ayuda a mery por favor-_

_- ok, pero me debes una-_

_- digamos que estamos a mano por lo del incidente con las cosas de mi baúl-_ decía bakura con un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_ neh, que eso no ha sido mi culpa, tu dijiste que guardabas juguetes ahí, yo solo quería verlos-_

_- no digas mas, yugi, jounounchi, mariku se quedan un momento con mery, no se preocupen que están en buenas manos yo los veré para la cena-_ termino de decir y se encamino por el largo pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto en el baño...

Mery ya se había encargado de desvestir a los pequeños y de llenar la tina para comenzar a bañarlos.

-_ bien pequeños que les parece si vamos a tomar un pequeño baño?- _decía la joven doncella de cabellos rojizos.

_- wiii baño-_ gritaba eufórico el niño tricolor.

-_ olvídalo, si me quieren bañar atrápenme primero-_ decía el rubio mientras salía corriendo del baño con mariku y ryou tras él.

_- jounounchi mas te vale que regreses o te ira muy mal-_

_- ni lo sueñes mariku, si tu quieres que esa chica te vea desnudo y te bañe pues aya tu pero a mi no me metas en esto-_ decía mientras sin saber entraba a lo que era la biblioteca de la casa.

Dentro de la biblioteca...

_- eso es ridículo seto, como es posible que enfades por algo así?-_ decía un joven como de unos 14 años de cabellos azabache y ojos negros.

_- ja, es fácil para ti decirlo, no era tu gato mokuba-_ exclamaba enojado un joven de 17 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

_-neh, ya dije que fue un accidente?-_ pronunciaba un joven de 16, cabellos tricolor y ojos carmín con un toque de inocencia en sus palabras.

La discusión habría continuado de no haber sido por la interrupción de un pequeño rubio de ojos miel que Coria desnudo por toda la biblioteca siendo perseguido por otro niño rubio de ojos amatista y el albino menor de la casa.

-_ te quejas de que mery te vea desnudo pero no te ha dado cuenta de que has estado corriendo por toda la casa sin ropa?-_ bufaba el albinito. Ante esas palabras jouno se paro en seco y volteo a ver a su alrededor, podía apreciar perfectamente como un chico parecido a su hermano yugi y un chico castaño lo miraban con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas mientras que el otro joven desconocido se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

- _ejem, creo... que... mejor regreso al baño jijiji-_ decía el ojos miel mientras se retiraba a paso lento tapando su intimidad. Una vez fuera los tres presentes en la habitación se echaron a reír.

-_ que fue eso? Jajajajajajaja-_ reía el castaño.

_- neh que ha sido un buen espectáculo- _decía yami.

_- pero que vergonzoso-_ el pelilargo no había bajado las manos.

_- bien, creo que es el momento de que les explique una cuantas cosas, les parece si pasamos a la sala?-_ el hasta ahora ignorado albino mayor se hizo notar mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la habitación, los otros tres le siguieron.

Después del baño...

Todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban reunidos en la sala, el mayor de todos iba a dar un anuncio importante.

_- muy bien, quiero presentarles a algunas personitas, niños entren por favor-_ a la orden dada por el mayo entraron tres lindos niños limpios y bien cambiados, se detuvieron frente a los presentes.

_- preséntense niños-_

_- mucho gusto, yo soy jounounchi y tengo 12 años-_

_- mucho gusto, yo soy mariku y tengo 12 años-_

_- mucho gusto, yo soy yugi y tengo 8 añitos-_

_- estos chicos vivirán con nosotros a partir del día de hoy, queda claro-_ dijo firmemente el albino.

-_ esperamos que nos traten bien y sean amables con nosotros-_ dijeron al unísono los chibis.

_- QUE!-_ dijeron al unísono los mayores.

Continuara...

Bien, sé que es un fic nuevo, así que por eso espero que les aya agradado.

K: pues bien, como dice cristina aguilera "no le den, falsas esperanzas, no lo engañen, no wowo"

Eres un imbecil grosero lo sabias!

K: y tu un pervertidor de menores!

ESTUPIDO!

K: ZORRO!

TARADO!

K: ANIMAL!

M: bien como veo que esto va para largo, les pido de favor que le dejen un review a estos chicos, por que en realidad voy a empezar a temer por mi vida si no reciben alguno. Sin mas que decir...

C U in the yaoi bishonen -


End file.
